List of Research Breakthrough rewards
Listed below are the previous Research Breakthrough rewards: * * 3000x XP * , which is either: ** , ** , ** , ** , ** . ** or . * . Encounters Current: February 2020 |From February , 2020, 8:00 PM UTC until March , 2020, 8:00 PM UTCFebruary events to make your heart flutter!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2020-02-01. }} April 2018 |From April until May , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC Field Research Breakthrough. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-07-11. }} May 2018 |From May , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC until June , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC PokemonGoApp. Get ready for more Field Research tasks in May!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-07-11.Hey, Trainers! A new batch of Field Research is now available, and I need your help! }} June 2018 |From June , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC until July , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC PokemonGoApp. Get ready for more Field Research tasks and exciting rewards in June!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-07-11.PokemonGoApp. Hey, Trainers! A new batch of Field Research is now available, and I need your help!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-07-11. }} July 2018 In July, 2018 for the first time there was non-legendary Pokémon encounter available from Research Breakthrough, also for the first time it was Pokémon with exclusive move. |From July , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC until August , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC PokemonGoApp. A brand-new set of Field Research tasks is now available in Pokémon GO!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-07-11. }} August 2018 |From August , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC until September , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC }} September 2018 |From September , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC until October , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC }} October 2018 |From October , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC until November , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC }} November 2018 |From November , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC until December , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC }} December 2018 In December, 2018, there was pool of various Pokémon added as Research Breakthrough that rewarded with one random encounter instead of guaranteed Pokémon featured for specific month. |From December , 2018, 8:00 PM UTC until January , 2019, 8:00 PM UTC }} January – February 2019 |From January , 2019, 8:00 PM UTC until March , 2019, 8:00 PM UTCPokemonGoApp. The year 2019 is around the corner, and it’s already looking to be legendary!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-12-29. }} March – April 2019 |From March , 2019, 8:00 PM UTC until May , 2019, 8:00 PM UTC_ZoeTwoDots. (2019, February 28). Just confirmed by Niantic: March and April Research Breakthroughs will be: Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh, Regice, Registeel, Regirock!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-03-01. }} May – June 2019 |From May , 2019, 8:00 PM UTC until July , 2019, 8:00 PM UTCResearch Breakthrough and Egg changes coming to Pokémon GO. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-04-27. }} July – August 2019 |From July , 2019, 8:00 PM UTC until September , 2019, 8:00 PM UTCResearch Breakthrough, new Spinda form, and EX Raid updates!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-06-22. }} September – October 2019 |From September , 2019, 8:00 PM UTC until November , 2019, 8:00 PM UTCFlower-crowned Eevee are coming to Research Breakthroughs!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-09-01. }} November – December 2019 |From November , 2019, 8:00 PM UTC until January , 2020, 8:00 PM UTCA Research Breakthrough reward rotation is coming!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-11-02. }} January 2020 |From January , 2020, 8:00 PM UTC until February , 2020, 8:00 PM UTCRinging in the new year with January events!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-12-30. }} Trivia * As with Pokémon encountered as a reward for completing a Field Research task, Pokémon encountered for completing a Research Breakthrough will be level 15. *The Pokémon encountered in Research Breakthrough is not set when you start the week. If you hold off obtaining the last stamp and Breakthrough, it is possible to wait till the encounter Pokémon changes to immediately obtain the new Pokémon available. References Category:Listings